vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
136732-repair-cost-too-high
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Hooray! | |} ---- ---- Never read such bullshit before. There are some people who don't need to comment on everything. Got it? Anyway to me it seems a bit high even in low levels range compared to gold you get through quests or selling items. | |} ---- Well it's not. Our item lvl has gone up and they higher the item lvl the more expensive it is to repair. "There are some people who don't need to comment on everything. Got it?" Its a forum - that's the whole idea. Why don't you take heed to your own advice? P.s Don't know why that went white =/ Edited October 5, 2015 by Kory Vul | |} ---- That was probably me, i remember one dungeon run costing me about a plat which was the same cost of a single Cred at that time, it basically discourages grouping for difficult content :) | |} ---- What, a game that punishes you for doing bad? How dare they! Try not wiping and you won't have such high repair bills. | |} ---- ---- The easiest way to avoid wiping is to not join pugs and make sure you only go with pre-mades. That is not a dynamic this game needs to encourage right now. | |} ---- That is definitely true as well. But the repair costs can be controller and anticipated with a little bit of effort. Doing 2 daily zones every day really doesn't take that long, and provides enough net income to cover repair costs though. | |} ---- I'm fine with the repair cost when raiding. It's something I can farm to handle. But it does push me away from doing content with randoms that might result in higher costs. | |} ---- I can definitely understand that frustration. Spending money because of others is never a pleasant things. But that's the risk you take when doing a pug. | |} ---- Because "Dyes" are about having fun with color combinations there no reason to put a dye cost after we acquired the dye with plat or other means Repair upkeep teaches you "Not to die", You die *replay dead guy jerk comment - now don't die again :) | |} ---- ---- It is now. Which means the veteran player won't pug. Which is not a good thing for getting all these new players up to speed on how the dungeons work. The costs honestly don't bother me too much. But I think it's going to hurt the new players who can greatly benefit from veteran players' experience. | |} ---- When the game punishes players for pugging, it's bound to happen. The mechanics in this game are hard. Dying a lot is part of the game. Punishing people for dying works against the idea of having difficult mechanics that cause a lot of death. | |} ---- Not pugging is not the solution either. You can still pug and control the group you get. Just take one or two vets alone and then pug 2 "newbies". Should increase your chances considerably if you help them | |} ---- ---- Yep- which is what I will do. But if I'm on early in the morning before the rest of the guild gets up (I have a six year old- he serve as a nice alarm clock!), then I like to solo queue. But what that means is, if I get a group, inspect their gear, and see that they are too low for the instance, then I'm going to have to bail. And then I get called an elitist or whatever, and they are stuck looking for another tank. What I've done in the past is try to get in a few pulls, then mention that their gear is too low, and offer some ideas of how to improve it. But letting the content speak for itself (through lots of deaths) is far better than me saying "hey guys, your gear isn't good enough for this" and then quitting the run. Now, I could always solo queue as DPS, but while that makes the run easier and less pug dependent, it also means that there's one less tank queueing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I wrote it cause of his "solutions" where he said "die less". This is bullshit to me. If ppl aren't high skilled, good players or just new the best advice is "die less"? no. | |} ----